Bug Bites
by StariaSestra
Summary: Some of Northampton's wildlife doesn't agree with Leo, causing some distress amongst his brothers. Luckily April is there to the rescue...sort of. Done as a Leopril request on tumblr.


Author's Note: I don't always write Leopril but when I do it gets...well you'll see.

* * *

"Whoa Leo," Mikey leaned over the table, his head tilted to the side. "What happened to your neck dude?"

From where he'd been chopping vegetables at the counter, Leo froze, his blood running colder than usual. Of course it was Mikey, who else would it be? Tightening his grip on the knife the young turtle resisted the urge to move his hand to hide the mark. The fact it existed was embarrassing enough but there was no way he was explaining it to Mikey of all people. Nope, not happening.

"It's nothing." Leo muttered, bringing his knife down harder than was strictly necessary. Maybe, if he was really lucky Mikey would get distracted by something shiny and leave him alone. It could happen right?

"What's nothing?"

Or not.

Leo mentally groaned as Donnie and Raph strode into the room, arm weighted down with fire wood. Things were going from bad to worse, but there was still time. It was going to take some quick talking but if he did it right, Leo hoped, he could dig his way out of the hole Mikey had gotten him into.

"Leo's neck looks all kinds of nasty," Mikey piped up before Leo could stop him. At which point Leo had to put down his knife to keep from throwing it at his little brother.

Almost immediately Donnie went into doctor mode. Coming over he peered intently at Leo's neck.

"Fascinating," He murmured, making Leo shift uncomfortably. "I've never seen anything like it. How long have you had it? What are the symptoms? Is it itchy?"  
With each rapid question, Donnie probed at the mark with curious fingers poking and prodding until Raph finally knocked his hands away.

"It just looks like a bruise to me." Folding his arms Raph pinned Leo with a smug smirk. "Training too tough for you?"

Backed up against the counter Leo glanced longingly out the window. If only he could make it to woods then he could just hide out there until this all blew over. With his bum leg though it was not only impossible, but it would probably be really suspicious if he face-planted before even making it to the door.

"Maybe it's some sort of virus only found in the forest," Donnie continued, ignoring Raph's comment. "I should do some test. We need to know if it's contagious or not."

"It's not contagious," Leo growled through clenched teeth, but was ignored as the others chatted amongst themselves.

"What if it's some kind of super virus like in that movie and we all turn into drooling zombies?"

"Like you'd notice the difference."

"Mikey I told you that movie's science was very unsound. Viral reproduction is unlikely to occur…"

As his brothers argued Leo edged his way towards the door. No sooner had he reached for the handle though when in swooped April, a deep frown on her face.

"Guys what's all the noise about I could hear you all that way from the barn."

Leo had to resist the urge to smack himself in the face. Great, April too. Why not? It was too bad Casey was out picking up supplies so everyone could get in on the action. It could be like a team building exercise. Humiliate the Leader, like Follow the Leader but for jerks.

"LEO'S GOT AN ALIEN VIRUS ON HIS NECK AND IT'S GOING TO SPREAD AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND TURN US INTO MINDLESS ZOMBIES AND THEN WILL SMITH AND HIS DOG ARE GONNA HAVE TO COME AND SAVE US ALL!"

For a moment April merely blinked.

"Um what?"

Donnie pushed Mikey, still panting from his panicked screaming, to the side as he adopted his "lecturing genius" pose.

"Leo has contracted some sort of virus. It's probably not contagious but I would like to do some tests to make sure."

Glancing at Leo in concern April frowned thoughtfully.

"Can I take a look?"

Taking Raph's place at Leo's side April peered down at the young turtle's shoulder. She was so close he could feel the whisper of her breath ghost across his collar bone as she carefully inspected the mark. The sensation was gentle but persistent, making it hard to concentrate. Finally, unable to take it a moment longer, Leo closed his eyes and prayed for the humiliation to be over with soon.

As it turned out closing his eyes only made the situation all that much worse. At close range he could smell the scent of sun and grass and ozone on April's skin, combining with her flowery shampoo and natural scent. It was like the world had suddenly collapsed to a pinpoint with April at its center. The his brothers, the kitchen, even the farmhouse melted away leaving nothing but the smell of flowers and sun, and the soft brush of April's breath on his skin.

All of a sudden the world came crashing back as a bark of laughter burst from April's lips. Opening his eyes Leo found his three brothers staring, thankfully not at him, but at the giggling red-head.

"Guys, chill," April managed to sputter out, wiping her eyes, "it's a bug bite. Geez you had me scared for a minute. Not everything is a world ending emergency you know."

"So no brain melting zombie virus?" Mikey asked, looking up at April hopefully.

April patted the youngest turtle on the head. "No brain melting zombie virus. A little calamine lotion and he'll be good as new."

Grabbing Leo by the wrist she gently tugged him towards the hall in the direction of the bathroom, leaving the others in the kitchen to argue amongst themselves about who had overreacted the most. Even as their voices faded April gently grasped Leo's arm.

"So a bug bite huh?" Leo said finally, his tone flat.

"Thank God Casey wasn't here," April said with a giggle, "because there is no way he would have bought it."

As Leo rounded on April he could feel his cheeks burn.

"Well, maybe if some remembered the rules then we wouldn't have had this problem."

Smirking slightly April let her eyes trail to the dark mark marring Leo's skin. "That's not what you were saying before. What was it again? Oh April, harder, please I…"

Leo's hand shot out cutting April's words short. He could feel her breath on his hand. The flush on his cheeks was swiftly spreading down his neck, making the mark pulse like it had a heartbeat of its own.

"I remember just fine thanks."

Batting Leo's hands away April's smirk widened. "That's what I thought." Slinging an arm over Leo's shoulder the red-head led him upstairs towards the bathroom. Hopefully to find a band aid or something.

"Hey Leo," April said finally, her tone deceptively sweet, "you know, might look better with two. Like, symmetrical."

Leo frowned but didn't bother to move April's arm from where it had migrated to the back of his shell. "The rules, April. The rules." He reminded her, his tone stern.

"I know," April sighed, "no leaving marks where people can see."

A sudden smirk crossed her face though and she leaned up, letting her breath ghost across Leo's neck once more. A delicious shiver worked its way down Leo's spine as he fought to remain in control. It was only when April's lips were practically on his skin that he felt, rather than heard her last words, and the last few vestiges of his restraint finally slipped away.

"But Leo, you taste so good."

Two bandages, Leo decided as he dragged a grinning April towards the bathroom, he was going to need two bandages but no more.

Probably.


End file.
